


Every Morning

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: comment-fics [2]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Every morning when Jack awakes, his companion is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagaluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/gifts).



> written for the Saturday free for all prompt:
> 
> Master and Commander/Interview with a Vampire, Jack Aubrey/Lestat, every morning
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/16272.html?thread=2215312#t2215312

Every morning when Jack awakes, his companion is gone. As he dresses and brushes the dust from his jacket , he wonders if this time will be the end of this unnamed thing between them. Yet every evening , for as long as they are in port, he is found again. No matter which bar he frequents, or which party he makes an appearance at, there his companion is, strolling through the crowds with ease, drawing all eyes to him like a guiding star. Even looking like a dandy in his deep blue overcoat with lace at his wrists, he charms patrons with a smile and a kiss to their cheek in the style of the French. It should be absurd, but Jack cannot stop the flush on his cheeks when M. de Lioncourt stands before him, pulling him in for the same treatment.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much, mon chere." The man always says in a low whisper before he pulls back with a mischievous smile.

* * *

 And when the end of the Lively's business at the French port had come, M. de Lioncourt would have them spend the night alone, rolling together and sating their hunger until  dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cracky crossoverpairing I'd never considered before but hot damn now the seed has been planted, and as the short lived Lestat musical once said: I Want More!


End file.
